El ReLoJ
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [Songfic][SasuNaru]Otro song fic...! en fin, estoy algo inspirada ultimamente, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.


Aún no sé muy bien cómo llegamos a esta situación. Sólo sé que estás aquí, ahora, únicamente porque tomaste demasiado. De repente, has soltado tu vaso y te has echado sobre mí. Y, dime, ¿me reprocharás mañana no haberte rechazado? ¿Me echarás en cara lo rastrero que soy por abrazarte conociendo tu estado?

**_Reloj, no marques las horas,  
porque voy a enloquecer..._**

Te has sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, posiblemente sientes la necesidad del amor, del cariño, y lo muestras...por la bebida. Y yo te observo, hipnotizado por tus ojos brillantes y tus mejillas encendidas. Por dios Naruto...no me hagas esto.

**_  
Él se irá para siempre...  
cuando amanezca otra vez_**

Tú me miras pidiendo amor. Yo ruego, sin embargo, por que no destroces mi alma mañana. Y coloco mis manos en tus caderas, esas que cada día he soñado con acariciar. Y tú...tú dejas caer tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, y acercas cada vez más tus caderas a las mías, para provocarme. Pareces un animalito suplicante...sin saber que el único que suplica por no despertar, soy yo.

**_  
No mas nos queda esta noche  
para vivir nuestro amor..._**

Sin despegar tu cuerpo del mío, me levanto del sofá, y te cargo hasta la cama. Me posiciono sobre ti y comienzo a besarte con suavidad mientras acaricio tu torso bajo la camiseta. Cierras los ojitos con la más dulce expresión que haya visto nunca, sin perder ese encantador tono rosado en tus mejillas. Esa ropa que llevas empieza a estorbar. Desabotono tus pantalones y me deshago de ellos de inmediato.

**_  
Y tu tic-tac me recuerda...  
...mi irremediable dolor._**

Cuando por fin termino de desvestirnos, la calidez de tu cuerpo bajo el mío me hace estremecer. El contacto de tu piel en mis manos hace que me tiemblen las piernas. Y tus ojos mirándome de la misma forma en que lo hacías en mis sueños. Me tienes loco, loco...Aprovecho que cierras un momento los ojos para besar donde siempre había deseado.

**_  
¡Reloj detén tu camino...  
...porque mi vida..se apaga!_**

Mi niño agarra las sábanas fuertemente, entregado a mi caricia. Y...dios, está gimiendo, y de una forma encantadora. Una oleada de excitación recorre mi cuerpo con tan solo escucharle. Antes de que se venga, detengo mi tarea y me uno a él, a su cuerpo. El sudor empieza a perlar su cuerpo y el mío, carne enredada, miradas, besos, embestidas, mi mano acariciándole, las suyas arañando mi espalda...y su final, seguido por poco del mío.

**_  
Él es la estrella  
que alumbra mi ser...  
y sin su amor, no soy nada  
_**

Me sostengo como puedo con mis brazos para no dejarme caer sobre ti y lastimarte. Me miras dulcemente y dices "Te quiero". Unas gotas saladas caen sobre tu rostro. "¿Por qué lloras, Sasuke?". Porque es mentira, Naruto. Porque no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Pero hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza y me acuesto a tu lado, abrazándote. Pronto te quedas dormido en mis brazos, pero yo no puedo. Pienso mirarte toda la noche.

**_  
¡Detén el tiempo en tus manos..!  
haz esta noche perpetua...  
_**

El tiempo va avanzando, cada minuto que pasa me taladra el corazón, y lo único que puedo hacer es maldecir ese estúpido reloj, que resuena en mi cabeza en su avance. Las tres...las cuatro...las cinco...las seis...las siete...las ocho...

**_para que nunca se vaya de mi...  
¡..para que nunca amanezca!_**

Empiezas a revolverte en tu sueño y el miedo hace estragos en mi estómago. Ha llegado el momento que he temido durante toda esta noche, que he pasado en vela viéndote dormir en mis brazos.

**_¡Reloj detén tu camino...  
...porque mi vida..se apaga!_**

Tus ojos se abren lentamente, pero yo he cerrado los míos. Puedo sentir la tensión de tu cuerpo al descubrir dónde y con quién estás...Puedo escuchar un casi inaudible "no puede ser" y un "¿qué ha pasado aquí?". Como imaginaba...no recuerdas nada. Te deshaces con cuidado de mi abrazo y te vistes lo más rápido que puedes. Sales de la habitación sin hacer ruido y puedo escuchar como sales corriendo en cuanto cierras las puerta.

**_Él es la estrella  
que alumbra mi ser...  
y sin su amor, no soy nada_**

Ya está, mi vida se ha acabado. Me incorporo en la cama y hundiendo la cabeza en mis rodillas, dejo salir las lágrimas que he estado reteniendo toda la noche. Debo ser la persona más desgraciada y más rastrera del planeta en este momento. ¿Qué harás mañana cuando me veas? ¿Me golpearás? ¿Pretenderás que no ha pasado nada?

**_¡Detén el tiempo en tus manos..!  
haz esta noche perpetua...  
para que nunca se vaya de mi...  
¡..para que nunca amanezca!_**

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno, he aquí el otro song fic que quería hacer...sé que dije hacerlo de "la incondicional", con Sasuke pensando en la noche pasada con Naruto, pero pensé que esto quedaría más...triste. Supongo que me apetecía escribir algo así. De todas formas...lo que Sasuke no sabe, es que los borrachos y los niños...¡nunca mienten!


End file.
